harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Uagadou School of Magic
Uagadou is the Ugandan wizarding school, located in the Mountains of the Moon in western Uganda.@naunihalpublic Uagadou takes students from all over Africa, but it is in Uganda. #IAgreePottermoreShouldSayThatWillChangeDescription by J. K. Rowling on Twitter.com It is the largest of the eleven wizarding schools, accepting students from all over Africa. Location Visitors to the school speak of a stunning edifice carved out of the mountainside and shrouded in mist, so that it sometimes appears simply to float in mid-air. History Uagadou was founded at least a thousand years before the lifetime of Harry Potter, making it roughly the same age as Hogwarts (perhaps even older). Although a number of smaller wizarding schools can be found throughout Africa, only Uagadou has stood the test of time and achieved an enviable international reputation. One notable graduate of Uagadou is Babajide Akingbade, who succeeded Albus Dumbledore as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Another student from Uagadou also competed in the Wizarding Schools Potions Championship. At an International Symposium of Animagi held in or around 2016, the Uagadou School Team attracted a lot of press when their display of synchronised transformations nearly caused a riot. Many older and more experienced witches and wizards felt threatened by teenagers who could transform at will into elephants and cheetahs, and Adrian Tutley (whose animagus form was a gerbil) lodged a formal complaint with the International Confederation of Wizards. Reputation Uagadou students are famously skilled in Astronomy, Alchemy and Self-Transfiguration. Wands are primarily a European invention, and although African wizards have adopted them as useful tools, Uagadou students prefer and are able to cast spells simply by pointing their fingers or through other types of hand gestures. This technique gives them a sturdy line of defence when accused of breaking the International Statute of Secrecy (they could say they were simply making a random gesture and not intending to do magic). Recruitment Students receive notice of their acceptance to Uagadou through Dream Messengers, sent by the headmaster or headmistress of the day. The Dream Messenger appears to the child as they sleep and will leave a token, usually an inscribed stone, to be found in the child's hand upon waking. Uagadou is the only school that employs this method of student notification. Subjects *'Astronomy': Astronomy is one of the subjects taught at Uagadou. Uagadou students have a reputation for being skilled in Astronomy. *'Alchemy': Alchemy is another subject taught at Uagadou. Uagadou students have a reputation for being skilled in Alchemy as well. *'Transfiguration': Transfiguration is a subject held at Uagadou. Uagadou students have a reputation for being skilled in Self-Transfiguration. Known students *Potions champion *Babajide Akingbade (graduated) *Uagadou School Team Etymology and pronunciation *The pronunciation of Uagadou is /ˌwɑːɡəˈduː/ or, as rendered on ,'' "''Wag - a - doo". *Uagadou may be a variant spelling of , a commune in southwestern , or Wagadu, a name for the , which was located in what is now southeastern Mauritania and western Mali. It is also possible that it is derived from Ouagadougou, the capital of Burkina Faso. Gallery Wizarding-School-Map-Uagadou.jpg|Uagadou's location in Africa: Uganda Appearances * * * * Notes and references de:Uagadou de2:Uagadou-Schule für Zauberei es:Escuela de Magia de Uagadou it:Scuola di Magia di Uagadou fr:Uagadou pl:Szkoła Magii Uagadou pt-br:Escola de Magia Uagadou ru:Уагаду zh:瓦加度 Category:Potions Championship schools Category:Uagadou